The Glare of Athena
by JordanMathias
Summary: Writing Prompt; This is another snip-it that came to me as I was reading the new writing prompt for Reading-and-Bubbling and Vanelo159's community. It's just a lesson with Athena while Percy deals with Athena's 'looks'


**Writing Prompt 3**

**I'm 'entering' for **_**Vanelo159**__**'s**_** and **_**Reading-and-Bubbling**__**'s **_**writing contest. I don't think I'll win but it gives me an excuse to try it.**

_**Hey guys I'm doing this as a one shot of my stories about Percy becoming a god. **_

_**For those who haven't read the fanfic, Percy was given the same choice at the end of TLO and denied it. However, the gods more or less gave him a choice that if he became a god they would be kinder and pay more attention to their children. So he became a god and is now in training with multiple gods. **_

_**This is just a little scene where he is being lectured by Athena, another mentor of his.**_

_There are two circumstances in this world that I cannot stab, shoot, throw, pull, jump, or even punch my way out of; Love being one of those things and the other is Athena's death glare. _

_My love life at the moment is crazy and a completely different story. However, the glare? Well I woke up this morning after our lesson and I still don't know how I got here_.

Athena's lectures constantly have me wiping droll from the side of my mouth as I pick my head up from the wooden desk she lectures me at. Her lectures are worse than any of my teacher's throughout my schooling as a mortal. Her glares are better than any of them as well, even Ms. Dodds.

Okay, just remembering her name brings shivers up my spine. However, the glare that Athena saves for me daily gives my goose bumps chills. I swear it is like she has a glare waiting in a bank account until I answer a question wrong then she withdraws, overdrafts, and overkills on her glare investment.

It isn't that I don't appreciate her trying to teach me the 'Fundamentals of Becoming a God' handbook she wrote but I would rather find out by 'action' and not 'researching.' Her children are just like her in the fact that they can absorb knowledge just by reading. However, I am a visual learner.

I have tried to tell her how I learn more by doing and not reading but she always answers with, "That is why you are here Perseus, to improve yourself." Then she pulls more funds out of the dirty looks offshore account she has in the Cayman Islands. It is when she says something like this that my built-in 'destruction meter' radar that was sitting in the safe green area blows up and I have to look at the face of doom burning holes in my body where she looked at me.

I know the saying 'if looks could kill' is normally ridiculous, but I swear the looks would kill if Athena gave them to you. On nights where I've been busy hanging out with Artemis and her hunters, trying to better my archery skill I don't sleep well. This annoys Athena because she wakes up with the crack of dawn, more time to learn, probably.

Those mornings however, suck really badly because she always comments about how I should think more on my studies and less on my skills in battle. I often respond with, "Some of us weren't born from our father's skull full grown in battle armor. Some of have to practice our skills with a blade." Normally this earns me two things, a destroyed 'radar' and lots of extra study time.

Today, Athena is teaching me about why the city is named Athens and when I told her that I knew that the people of Athens' had to choose over her gift or my father's she looked impressed. She asked what she had offered the Athens' people to whom I said the olive tree, I figured was necessary to leave out my pizza comment.

She explained how the people needed a source of food, money, and living, while my father offered them some kind of fountain that was pretty but served no purpose. Choosing Athena was an obvious choice. I even felt ashamed now that I knew some of the reasons for the things she did. My shame? The fact that she had to explain her wisdom while it was so easy to see and my father thought a fountain compared.

I was ashamed but it brought up something I always wanted to know.

"Athena, why is it that you and my father are rivals, the actual reason?"

She laughed but continued, "Percy, your father is a naïve womanizer. I know you wouldn't think it but your mother was someone I checked up on often after she became pregnant with you. I knew that you could be the child of the prophecy and that was something I had to either eliminate or help as much as possible."

When I raised an eyebrow in confusion she concluded her conversation. "Percy, who do you think taught your mother about creatures that might come after you? The Minotaur, the gorgons, the hellhounds? Your father? No that was me." I was in shock; I'm pretty sure literal shock as now the goose bumps with chills itched.

"I prepared her for all that I could without ruining her life. Your mother is someone I enjoyed being around and even considered a friend."

"Why Percy, do you think it would be wise to teach Sally all that I could about the monsters that may have been sent after you?"

I was still shocked; I had always wondered why my mother knew so much about the Minotaur and other monsters, now it made sense.

Remembering her question I answered quickly, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

She smiled, "Yes Perseus, Sally was a friend and you were a threat. I trusted sally and her ability to raise you right. It proved to be a wise choice." She concluded our lesson for the day and was walking out when I opened my mouth again.

"So Lady Athena, did you ever have a thing for my dad?" I thought it was a simple enough question.

Instead I was burning, "You will never even think those words again Perseus Jackson. You would do best to remove that from your brain. Your father is ignorant and annoying." Then she gave me her 'best' glare she could.

Three hours later I woke in my bed with a massive head ache with no idea how I got there.

**So what did you think? Remember that I have no beta although I do bounce ideas off with my reviewers. ****LivesTooShort52 and Sage of Eyes are two that I bounce ideas off regularly. If I didn't add you to the list and you think you deserve credit let me know :D**


End file.
